Magnetic recording tapes are widely used in audio, video, and computer data storage applications. Magnetic recording tapes generally include a substrate coated on one side with a backside and on an opposite side with a magnetic side.
The substrate provides a carrier or support for the tape and includes non-magnetic recording supports formed of, for example, polyesters or other suitable polymers.
The backside provides a support to the recording tape and minimizes undesirable cupping of the tape toward the magnetic side. The backside coating (when dry) contacts guide flanges and/or guide rollers in the cartridge/tape drive system.
The magnetic side includes a magnetic recording layer that has one or more magnetic metal particle powders or pigments dispersed in a binder system that is configured to record and store information. The finished magnetic recording tape is wound/unwound from a cartridge through a tape drive system to enable a read/write head of the drive to read data from, or write data to, the magnetic recording surface.
Linear recording densities for magnetic tapes have been increasing and the magnetic recording layer has become smoother. However, as the magnetic recording layer becomes smoother, the smoothness will eventually cause the magnetic recording layer to undesirably stick to the drive head when the tape movement stops. Sticking of the magnetic tape to components of the drive prevents the tape from running in the drive, can cause tape breakage, and is associated with reduced tape durability.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.